the_mysterious_mr_enterfandomcom-20200214-history
Animated Atrocities 116
Animated Atrocities #116 - Norm of the North is the season 4 of Animated Atrocities narrated by Jonathan Rozanski where he doing the review of the 2015 computer-animated film ''Norm of the North''. Plot plot is been under conduction Transcript Gallery File:Animated Atrocities 116 "Norm of the North" Trivia * This exchange when Norm confronts the Seal: Norm: "Any last words before I eat you?" Mr. Enter: "Yeah, Mic Check. Yours sounds worse than mine! Seriously, his microphone sounds broken in this scene!" Norm: "You always know exactly what to say to get to me!" * This moment when it is not explained why Norm can suddenly speak human: Eliza Thornberry: Between you and me, something amazing happened... And now, I can talk to animals. It's really cool, but totally secret. Mr. Enter: Well, fuck you! I get to speak to humans because of the mystical qualities of arctic potatoes! * Norm's grandfather talks about how powerful "an icon with a voice" is. Enter then refers to Clippy as "the most powerful thing on my PC!" * Also, this exchange when Norm is talking to Socrates: Norm: "And the next thing you know, I'm twerking in front of a boatload of human tourists!" Mr. Enter: "You know, when you get to that line of the movie, I think you should know that you done fucked up! Good God, Scuttle, the years have not been kind to you!" * Also, this exchange when Vera meets Norm: Vera: "You, come with me!" Norm: "Only if I can bring my Lemmings." Vera: "Cute, and very marketable!" Mr. Enter: "Yes, the things that were pissing into a fish tank for thirty seconds! I can't wait to get the McDonald's toy of that!" * Also, this exchange during Norm's Heroic B.S.O.D.: Norm: "I'm Norm of the North, king of nothing!" Mr. Enter (laughing over a caption that says, "He's Norm of the North, King of Nothing"): "Hey, let's put that on the box! It's a tagline!" * When Vera quits: Vera: Mr. Greene, I'm sorry, but I cannot help you destroy someone's home in order to build houses no one needs! I quit! ( The Final Fantasy victory fanfare plays over captions that say, Congratulations! You can't pay your rent! Or buy groceries Or pay your bills Or pay the tuition to your daughter's school) * The ending disclaimer: Nurm uf Teh Nurth is owned by Lionsgate. I want to be done with this movie forever. * The review itself ends with the Planeteers summoning Captain Planet to stop Mr. Enter from destroying the Arctic. * In his Norm of the North review, after he says his "because, potatoes" catchphrase, this pops up. * Referenced by name when referring to a random dance number in Norm of the North. * Inverted by Mr.Enter in his Norm of the North Animated Atrocity, as he claims the moral is Pollute the Arctic as much as possible, kill off all the animals in it and melt it with a giant magnifying glass Mr.Enter bought with the money he got back from refunding the movie, all so that a movie like Norm of the North will never happen again. * Invoked in his review of Norm of the North (a movie released in 2016), where he points out that having the Big Bad wield a tranquilliser gun with intent to use it on the title character in public isn't funny any more, and hints at the recent spate of public shootings as a reason why. Category:Animated Atrocities Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Movie Reviews